Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by WontSayImInLuv
Summary: A cute two shot songfic about how Cam feels for Zach. The first song is called Why Don't You Kiss Her? By Jesse McCartney and the second is by my favorite artist its called Superman and it by Joe Brooks
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever ^-^ I do not own the gallagher girls Ally Carter does and I do not own the song Why Don't You Kiss Her either its Jesse McCartney's**

* * *

I'm a spy in training, yet I can't do it. Every time I look at Cammie, I can't help but smile. Since our first exchange during our sophomore year, and till now when we combined our two schools just last week. We never stop hanging out, and we became really close friends, but I still have this feeling in my heart I just can't let go of.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

My brain says no, but my heart says yes. As a spy, you realize how dangerous a relationship can be. I just...its just... I need her. I can't lose her. I remember how much it hurt when I found out she said yes when Hale asked her out the day we first got here. I'm still broken inside. I guess its mostly my fault. I had so many chances and now all I can think is how I ignored everyone of them and let her go. And now I just can't stop thinking about her.  
_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

Cammie broke up with Hale about a month after, and she never told me why. The next day Macey gave me shit on how I was a complete idiot for not knowing she still loves me. I love her, and I need her to know that. I need her in my life, I need to hold her, and kiss her, and just have her right next to me. But I don't think I can do it.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

Why can't I just listen to my heart and tell her or better yet show her.  
_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
__  
_I'm just so afraid of our friendship being ruined, what if she doesn't love me back and Macey was wrong?  
_  
What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

My decision is final, I'm gonna tell her. She needs to know how much I really love her, she need to know how I need her.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_  
_Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

* * *

_**Tell me how I did please, and go easy on me I'm new to this. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this was done on request, and I couldn't find a good song, so I used this one. Its called Superman and its bye Joe Brooks who btw is my favorite singer in the entire world. **

**The chapter is the end of this little story and it take place after Zach decides he is going to finally come out and tell Cammie. He writes a song and gives it to her in a letter. What will Cammie say? Will they end up together?This is written in Zach's POV  
**

**Read on to find ^-^ and review PLEASE  
**

* * *

_Dear Gallagher Girl,_

_I know you get annoyed when I call you that, but I just wanted to give you a nickname that only I could call you. Something you would love and feel special being called that. I know your probably thinking why, but to tell you the truth Cam, I love you. It killed me when you went out with Hale, and it kills me not knowing if you feel the same. And its all because I fell in love with you, and I don't think I can remain** just** friends with you, or I'll slowly break inside. I love you with all my heart, and I just need you to know that. I wrote a song for you. I hope you like it. Its just exactly what I think sums up how I feel about you. _

_There are no words,  
To paint a picture of you girl.  
Your eyes and those curves,  
Is like your from some other world.  
You walking my way,  
Oh God is so frustrating.  
So why do I disappear,  
When you come near,  
It makes me feel so small.  
Why do I blow my lies,  
Most every time,  
Like I've got no chance at all.  
If I could be your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
And you feel my powers, running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you, That I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I it ain't no lie,  
I have to tell you how I feel.  
But each time that I try,  
It gets a little more unreal.  
You say my name,  
Oh God I can't stop shaking.  
So why do I disappear,  
When you come near.  
It makes me feel so small.  
If I could read your mind,  
Girl would I find,  
Any trace of me at I could be your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I-I am, La la I  
If I could be your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman-an-an,  
I hope you like me as I am. _

_Gallagher Girl if you feel the same, I'll be the happiest guy on earth. Your amazing in every way, and I love you for it. Come find me during breakfast, to answer my one and only question. Will you be my one and only Gallagher Girl?  
_

-Z

I slipped the note under her door, just 30 minutes before breakfast, I was starting to grow anxious. Why did I have to come out, and tell her? I'm such an idiot, for opening my mouth. She probably doesn't feel the same. Oh god, what does she think of me now? She probably thinks I'm a stalker.

After my constant ranting in my thought about how much of a idiot I was for telling her. Some one placed their hands over my eyes, so I couldn't see. My reflexes kicked in and I was about to flip my attacker, when a pair of lips land on mine. The pressure is lifted off my face, just as a pair of arms wrap around my neck. We split apart, for needed air. And I open my eyes only to find the one girl at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Boys and Girls, that I ended up falling for, in my arms. "Yes." she whispered in my ear. And I just wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you." it came out, I just needed her to know it. She looked at me with eyes so innocent and pure, so I pulled her closer. "I know. And it took you long enough to come out and tell me. I love you too, forever and always." She smiled that genuinely adorable smile and pecked me on the lips. "Forever and always." I smiled back down at her. I hugged her again before kissing her, once more. When we were done, I just held her in my arms. Cammie was my Gallagher Girl, the one and only one, that I would love forever and always.


End file.
